


stuffed animal

by lovesickldh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Oneshot, chensung - Freeform, sad but also soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickldh/pseuds/lovesickldh
Summary: chenle goes to visit jisung and just wants him to get better





	stuffed animal

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone please check the tags before reading. if you are triggered by mentions of hospitals or someone being hospitalized and monitored then please check out my other less sad fics. i don't want anyone to get upset.
> 
> this is just a quick drabble/oneshot i wrote based on a fictober prompt by @hyuckios (on twt and ao3. love their writing).
> 
> my twitter is @lovesickldh. i've posted this fic on there but i wanted to repost it here. follow me if you'd like. i've got a nct dream halloween au going! thank u for reading!

Chenle’s footsteps sounded too loud in the hallway. Each time his sneakers slid across the linoleum, the sound echoed harshly while the fluorescent bulbs lit up his path towards the room on the far right end of the hall. The curtain was drawn, closing off the room, so Chenle waited patiently until a young woman in the a light green uniform walked out, smiling briefly and sadly at the boy.

Chenle shuffled into the room, raising his eyes slowly to the person collapsed on the bed. His bleached bangs were tossed lazily across his face, and his skin was cloudy, like a storm was passing through his body. His gaze fell in the corner of the room, dead and hopeless and tired.

“Jisung,” Chenle managed to whisper, his voice cracking. He tried to sound steady. “Jisung, I brought you something. I hope you like it!”

Jisung’s eyes snapped towards Chenle, and then down to the stuffed animal in his hands.

“I-It’s a little chick. It’s cute, right? It--it reminded me of you so…”

The boy laying on the bed lit up, and he tried to smile through the tube that went into his mouth. He tried his best to show Chenle how happy he was about it.

Chenle’s eyes began to water, despite his efforts to remain strong in front of Jisung. He was supposed to be the older one. He couldn’t stop it though. Soon, rivers of tears were rushing down his ruddy cheeks and he was hiccuping. “I--”

Jisung’s face immediately fell, and his eyes filled with desparation as they flicked back and forth over Chenle’s face. He reached out, his arm connected to more tubes.

“Lele,” the boy croaked, his voice muffled by the tube. He pulled back his blankets and motioned towards the bed.

Chenle didn’t hesitate, rushing forward and crawling onto the hospital bed next to Jisung. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Chenle’s waist, allowing Chenle to bury his wet cheeks into the crook of his pale neck. He ran his hands up and down the older boy’s back, trying to bring him some sort of comfort despite Jisung’s own restricted movement.

“Lemme see,” he raspily whispered, reaching towards the little stuffed chick that had become squished between them. Chenle handed it to him, and Jisung inspected it then pressed the chick’s beak against Chenle’s tear-stained cheek and made a kissing noise, making the older boy beam.

Jisung immediately looked more relaxed, and he sighed, his allowing his eyelids to droop. Chenle looked up at him, his lips wobbly turning upward as he saw a wave of peace pass over the younger boy’s face. He curled back into Jisung, and before they realized it, they had both fallen asleep, with Chenle pressed flush against Jisung’s chest and the little stuffed chick tucked safely in between them both.


End file.
